The True Mirror Comics
The True Mirror Comics are a series of frequent comics uploaded by Mizuki-chan, focused on the members of TTM and daily situations that they get themselves into. The Comics officially started on October 16th 2009, and have already proved incredibly popular, proving Mizuki to be a talented artist and a good comedian. The nature of the Comics The comics are typically told in four panels, in manga-form. Thus, they are read: top right, top left, bottom right, bottom left. The comics are of good humour, and although they tend to be suitable for all ages, some comics feature swearing and mature issues. The comics cover an amazing amount of ground, despite being only four panels. For example, one comic, "Living Nightmare"--although only four panels, we see Mizuki's affection for Ling Tong, a character from the Dynasty Warriors series, as well as Blacklisted's love for Marce, a character from Tales of the Ocean. The way in which the Comics draw upon individual traits of the forum members, such as the aforementioned love for Marce that Blacklisted has, makes them incredibly popular with the members. List of Members The following is a list of members who have been featured in The True Mirror Comics so far: *Blacklisted *Cudpug * Gay, the Eagle * Hyaru *Kilik *Lhyon *Mizuki-chan *Ranna *Seraphim Swordmaster * Sgt. Joe *.:Tree:. *WhaleSong~ List of episodes The following is a list of episodes of The True Mirror Comics that have been made so far: * Introductions - Featuring Cudpug and Seraphim Swordmaster * Thunderstorm - Featuring Mizuki-Chan, Seraphim Swordmaster and Cudpug. *Preparation - Featuring Blacklisted and Mizuki-Chan * Reminder - Featuring Blacklisted, Mizuki-Chan, Seraphim Swordmaster, Ranna, and Cudpug * Symptoms - Featuring Mizuki-Chan and Seraphim Swordmaster * Fear - Featuring Cudpug, Blacklisted and The Burger King * Alarm Clock - Featuring Cudpug, Mizuki-Chan, Ranna, and Seraphim Swordmaster * Rock, Paper, Scissors - Featuring Cudpug, Seraphim and Mizuki-Chan * The Kidnapper - Featuring Ranna, Seraphim Swordmaster, Blacklisted, Mizuki-Chan, Kilik * Dress-up Doll - Featuring Ranna, Blacklisted, Kilik, and Mizuki-Chan * The Business - Featuring Ranna, WhaleSong~, Gay, the Eagle, Mizuki-Chan, and Seraphim Swordmaster * The Virgin Detector - Featuring Cudpug, Ranna, Blacklisted, Gay, the Eagle, and Seraphim Swordmaster * Report a Perv - Featuring Kilik, Gay, the Eagle, Ranna, and Cudpug * Flood - Featuring Blacklisted * Roomy - Featuring Blacklisted and Mizuki-Chan * Living Nightmare - Featuring Blacklisted and Mizuki-Chan (Kissing) * Painful Victory - Featuring Ranna, Seraphim Swordmaster, and Sgt. Joe * TTM Ninja # 3 - Sgt. Joe and Hyaru * Karma - Featuring Lhyon, Mizuki-Chan, and Sgt. Joe * Birthday Mood Killer - Featuring Ranna, Cudpug, Seraphim Swordmaster, and WhaleSong~ * Interruption - Featuring Cudpug, Mizuki-Chan and Seraphim Swordmaster * Proscrastination - Featuring Cudpug and Mizuki-Chan * Karma - Featuring Lhyon, Mizuki-Chan and Sgt. Joe * Halloween Party - Featuring the whole cast (so far) * Screwed Up - Featuring Cudpug, Seraphim, and Lhyon * Rock Band - Featuring the whole cast (so far) * Gratzi - Featuring Kilik, Mizuki-chan, and Tree * Exterminator - Featuring Cudpug, Blacklisted, and Jan Akiyma * Options - Featuring Cudpug, Jan Akiyama, Blacklisted, and Chip (one of Blacklisted's cats) * Changes - Mizuki-chan, Gay, the Eagle, Kilik, Sgt. Joe, Garcia, Hyaru, Fated Wings, Seraphim Swordmaster, Ranna Reception The reception of The True Mirror Comics has been immensely positive. It has been seen as a great revival of forum tradition, and those who have been included have approved of their presentation. Some comments include: One word. Awesome *_* Enjoyed thoroughly :3 More! ^ All very, very good, Mizuki. I have to say that the drawings were all really good and very fitting for the respective storylines. Also, the humour was in good measure and it all came out well when scanned Hahahaha, this is funny, I love the style~~ XD Fantastic! looking forward to more I've somehow missed this! Wow! I'm really impressed with this! It's hilarious and the graphical style is just so cute! How very cute You have my support on this project, Mizuki-chan! Very nice. Excellent well! Ah ha, this is one project i'd be cool letting my name be in, purty funneh :3